poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to Dragon Ball World and Xioalin Chronicles World
A Bunny is drawing something Back to our Heroes Daffy: That's crazy. Journals cannot disappeared? Ace: What if... it's more things? Daffy: Huh? Ace: Wile was telling us about another Castle we'd been to... But none of us really remember it. Does that mean... could it be that we don't remember because we're losing our memories? Daffy: What! Losing our Memories? Tweety: Wait. You remember what that Black Cloak man said. "This place is to find is to lose and to lose is to find." It must have been our memories he was talking about losing! Ace: So, if we keep going to another floor, we'l lost more... Could it really be Castle Oblivion? Daffy: The next Floor we go, the more we'll forget? Does that mean everything and everyone will be forgotten? Ace: My Teams, Slam, Rev, Tech, Duck and Lexi too. Daffy: Do you want to go back? Wile: Don't worry, Everyone. We might forget about where we've been or what things we've seen, but we won't forget our friends. Daffy: I don't know, Wile. Wile: Come on, Ace. Did remember that you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about me, Taz and Daffy? Ace: Of course, I won't. Wile: See, no matter what happens, you won't forget your friends. And that make Ace happy Ace: Yeah, thank you, Wile. Daffy: So, if there's nothing here that can make you forget your friends... then we have nothing to be afraid. Let's go! He going to the Door Ace: When I turned into a Heartless, who is the one who keep slapping at me? Daffy: Do you have to forget about that!? He's angry and Ace use the Card and he went to the Door and they are Budokai world Daffy: Look! An announcement. They look at the Announcement Tweety: Hm... It's for some sort of contest. They're calling it the "Budokai Survival Cup.". Contenders have to run an obstacle courses Battling each other along the way. And listen to this: "The Great hero Book will also compete for the cup." It says here he's never been beaten. Ace: Sound like fun. Why don't we enter, too? Wile: I though you'd say that. Whenever there's a contest, you're rarin' to join up. Daffy: You're going to compete even if we don't, right? Ace: Yep. Daffy: Guess, we better sign up. Tweety: Wait there's more. "Only contenders who finish the preliminary course may enter the main competition." It says the preliminary course is right ahead. Ace: Well, let's go! They are heading off and a devil is looking at the Announcement Spike: "Goku is a model of true strength and gallantry- the perfect hero"!? Oh, he's perfect, all right. PERFRCTLY INFURIATING! Just thinking about that little sunspot makes me boil! HOO, I'd like to drag him into the Underworld. Zoruru: Which is why you want me? Spike: That's right. You must be... Zoruru, is it? Your job is to beat Goku in the games. And once you've got him cornered... do you're job and then I will... Zoruru: You're going to restored my memories. Spike: You got it. Back to our Heroes They all met Master Roshi Roshi: Huh? Where did you came from? Didn't tell me that you guys finished the prelims! Ace: We did, Old man. Now we can go for the cup! Roshi: Well, you come to the right Tournament. Not that you stand a chance against Goku. Daffy: Why? Roshi: Well... You... ain't.... Heroes! Ace: You're wrong! Wile: That's crazy! Ace: Exactly... but that's not the point! How can we prove we're Heroes unless you give us a chance? Then Goku appeared Goku: He's right, Roshi. They cleared the prelims. I think they deserve a chance. Roshi: Hmm... you got a point there, Goku. But still- Goku: I know, we could always cancel the games. Ace: Cancel the Game? Why? Goku: Master Roshi's prelim course was so hard, no one else could finish it. Ace: Is that right? Well, if you let us compete, you won't have to cancel the games! How about it, Roshi? Roshi: Okay, you got me over a barrel, so fine. Here's how it works, kid- Ace: My name is Ace, not Kid. Roshi: Okay, Ace. Since your team and Goku are the only contenders- Zoruru: No, they're not. They saw Zoruru coming Zoruru: The games have a new challenger. Name's Zoruru Roshi: The more the Merrier! Now the games will really be something to see! I'm looking forward to this. Don't expect me to pull any punches! Ace: Hey as long as you don't expect me to take them! Let's give it our best. Zoruru: Hmph. Roshi: Okay, let's get this show going! But first I gotta explain the few rules. Rule#1! First one through the obstacle course wins! Rule#2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine the winner! Rule#3! You can interfere with your opponent's on the course! And finally... Rule#4! All challengers have to give it everything they got! All right, enough with the spiel. On your mark.. get set... Go! They run off 2 hours later, they encounter Kevin Wile: I think it was nice of him to wait for us to catch up! Daffy: He wasn't waiting! Remember Rule #3? "You can interfere with your opponent's on the course"! Ace bring out his sword Ace: He's looking at the Narrow field! Zoruru: You can't put that away. I'm wasn't going to fight you, so keep moving. Ace: Um? Wile: See, I told you he was waiting. Daffy: Well, we caught up. Let's take him up on his offer and keep moving! Ace: I don't see a Downside? They walk off and Ace stop Ace: Um, are you sure? Zoruru: I wasn't here for the Cup. Just Goku. Today or loses more than the competition. Our Heroes look shock Ace: You didn't mean... why? Zoruru: This is my business. Stay out of it. Go win the Cup. Ace bring out his Sword Zoruru: What are you doing, Bunny? Ace: Rule#3! You can interfere with your opponent's. Right? You're not the only one who can fight Goku. Zoruru: Some kid you are. e. He is fighting him and then he's gone Ace: Zoruru? Where did he go? Tweety: He's heading for the finish line! We have to hurry! Ace: Got it! They went off to find Zoruru and they found him and Goku fighting Goku: You lost! Give it up. Zoruru! Zoruru: We're not finish yet... Goku: I can't guarantee your safety if we keep going. Zoruru: Better worry about yourself. Looks to like like you're slowing down a bit. Goku: Uugh... Then Ace is helping Goku Ace: Don't worry, I'll help from him. Goku: Ace? Zoruru: Get all the Backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get back my memories! Ace: Wait? You're memories? Spike: Now, now, Kevin, we don't want to spill the bones. Spike has appeared Goku: Spike! You! Spike: Looks like you oversold yourself. All you did was wear him down. This doesn't look good for your performance rating.. Let me put it this way: You, alien friend, you're fired. Zoruru: What!? But we have a deal?! Spike: Did you really think you could get back your memories just like that? Get a grip! Zoruru: Why, you little- Spike: Out of my way! I'll take care of Goku myself! Then he blast them Ace: Hey! Spike: Rule #5! It's never too late to enter the games. Goku: Spike, you were behind this from the start! Spike: Zoruru may failed to take you out, but he did break you down. Time for plan B. Pack your Bags, Goku 'cause you've just won a free trip to the underworld- paid by me! Ace: Hold it! Goku: Ace, no- Ace: Come on, Goku- how can we go on-on-one if you're in the Underworld? Spike: Good point, Kid. I guess you'll just have to go with him! Rule #6! There are no rules! Ha ha! He is fighting and he defeat him Roshi tell them about what happen Ace: What!? The game has been cancelled? But why? Roshi: After the Battle from Spike. Everybody got so tired of fighting and they went back home. Ace: You gotta be kidding me! What about my match with Goku? Goku: I'm sorry, Ace. But you wouldn't want me to compete in this condition. Let's have a match when I've rested up a bit. Can you wait? Ace: Okay, I'll hold you for that. Goku: Then it settled! Tweety: Ace, over here! He's coming around. They saw Zoruru Ace: Are you Alright? Zoruru: Yeah. I'm sorry, I messed up the game. He left Ace: Hey! Hope you get your memories back! Forget about Spike size. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think, anyway. Zoruru give a Card to him Zoruru: That's for you. For helping me. Ace: Are you sure you don't want to just come with us instead? Zoruru: I'll do it on my own. Our Heroes left and they are back in castle Oblivion Daffy: (Sigh) I hope Bugs is alright. Ace: Why my Ancestor? Daffy: I have to be sure that I hadn't forgotten him. Wile: How'd that go for ya? Daffy: Good. I remember - we're on a quest to find him. Wile: I remember that too. Bugs helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I think... Taz: (Gibberish) Daffy: You got it, you guys! Ace: And me- I was looking for my team's. Duck and the others are with my Ancestor when the door closed. Hm, I guess there's no way we'll forgot the most important memories. Daffy: That's good. 'cuase I don't want to forget. Meanwhile A wolf girl named Susan is talking to Ken Susan: You seem pretty intrigued by this Ace Kid. Ken: Are you telling me you're not, Sudden? Susan: Haven't decided yet.. I think what intrigues me more is what you see in him. Ken: There was a time he became a Heartless. And if one becomes a heartless Susan: They lose their mind and their feelings... they're consumed by the darkness. Ken: Right, but not for Ace. He held on to his feelings, even as a heartless. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that. Susan: It's the Strength of his Heart. That's what interests you. Why the sword chose Ace's Heart. Ken: To unlock the mysterious of the heart. Isn't that the Organization Plan? Back to our Heroes Daffy: Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten... Wile: Hmm... if we are, what would it have been? They are wondering what it was Wile: I don't think it anything, so maybe that means that we really are losing our memories. But whatever they were, they could have been very important memories, right? Ace: Right, or else I don't think you would have forgotten it. Look He show them Lexi's Good Luck Charm Daffy: What is it? Daffy: What is it? Ace: A good luck charm that Lexi gave me. It's special to her, so I promised that I would return it. I'll never forget making that promise. It's why I could not forget Lexi. Am I right, Lexi? He look at Her and then another Bunny is behind him Ace: Huh? She disappeared before he turned around Ace: Strange? Do I know... that girl? Daffy: Ace! Where were you? Ace: Sorry, never mind. Wile: We better keep going. He use the Card and he went to the Door and they saw 3 Boys surrounded by Heartless Ace: Heartless! We have to help them! They ran off to help them Ace: You guys need a hand? Raimundo: Yeah! Thanks for the Help! They are fighting the Heartless and their are so many of them Omi: There's too many of them. Raimundo: Looks like I have no choice. Wish Coin! I wish these guys are gone. Then the Heartless has disappeared. Wile: Whoa! Daffy: Why didn't you use that in the First Place? Raimundo: It's not that Simple you see- Dojo: I could have said it better myself. But I will anyways. This Wishing Coins have limited to three wishes. And Ixnay on the wishing for more wishes! Ace: So you have two Wishes. Best be careful. Raimundo: We've got to get back to the Temple somehow. But with all these Heartless. Wile: Hey, Ace. We're heading that way too, so why don't we go with Raimundo and his Friends. Ace: Sounds like a plan. Omi: Great! Follow us. They followed them Wile: So, why are you going back to the Temple? Omi: That Evil Monk named Young Chase. He tricked us into getting the Wish Coin from the Temple of Wonders. Clay: That temple is Crawling with Heartless. Raimundo: We were lucky that we made it back home in one piece! Ace: Wasn't there anyone else there help you all out? This Young Chase got some nerve giving such dangerous orders. Dojo: I know how you feel, Guys. People have been ordering this Wish Coin for 10,000 years. And help do it get? It keep wishin' someone will make this dragon go free and explore the world. But go figure the odds on that. Raimundo: Well, how 'bout I use my three wish to set you free? Dojo: (Gasp) Did my ear deceive me? Raimundo, you'd do that for me? You're not just pulling my tail now, are you? Raimundo: I promise, Dojo. Anyway, there's only one thing I really want. Dojo: Then we'll just have to DO something about that, Rai! Can I call you, Rai? So, what will you wish? Fame? Fortune? A luxury hotel to call your very own? Raimundo: Well, there is this Girl who was with us. Her name is Kimiko. She's the Xioalin Warrior of Fire. And... that's the problem. It's hard for me to be the leader of this team like me to get a chance to see her. That's how this all started. I though if I go to the Temple of Wonder, I could get the treasure and maybe Kimiko would be in our team again. Ace: Sound like you wish should be that you can want Kimiko to be in your team again. Dojo: Well, this Coin got a Package for you! You'll not only meet the lady, you'll go in style... as WARRIOR RAIMUNDO! How do you like that, Rai? Raimundo: Me, a Warrior! Can this Coin really do that? Dojo: In a Minute! Raimundo: I guess the Legends were true after all. C'mon, let's get back to the Temple They went off to the Temple and they saw something Daffy: Hey! Look at that! Raimundo: Was that... They saw Kimiko Unconscious and surrounded by the Heartless Raimundo: Kimiko! Wile: Looks like she needs our help. Ace: We'll never make it in time! Clay: Looks like I have no choice. Wish Coin! I wish Kimiko is Saved! Then all the Heartless has disappeared Raimundo: Kimiko? Wile: We're lucky! She fainted but it looks like she's okay. Ace: But now you got one wish left. Then more Heartless has appeared Omi: Not again! Sorry, Dojo. But you're the only one who can- Ace: Wait! This is your last Wish Coin! You cannot waste it! This time, Let US handle these guys! They are fighting the Heartless and they Finished it Clay: That's all of them. Ace: See, I told you we can handle these guys. Omi: Thank you, Ace. Looks like we're down to our last wish coin. Then a bright light just blind them Daffy: Whoa! What was that? Raimundo: What the!? The Wish Coin is gone!? Then Young Chase appeared Young Chase: Hmm, it seem my plan have gone amiss. I was certain you'd waste your last wish... What with the Poor Xioalin Warrior of Fire in distress and these delightful creatures to deal with. But no mater. All last the Wish Coins and it's mine to command. Omi: Why are you doing this, Young Chase? You've got the Wish Coin. What more do you want? Young Chase: Such an interesting question. You see,. I knew you were going to use the Wish coin to try and win Kimiko's Heart. But we can't have that, now, can we? Because I am the one Kimiko will be my Warrior! Ace: You!? Young Chase: Certainly you Realize that if I want Kimiko to be my warrior, then nothing can stop me from becoming a Warrior! You're nothing more than a pawn in my game, Xioalin Leader! Wish Coin! My First Own! Make the Dragon deliver Kimiko to me! They saw Dojo carried her Omi: Dojo! What are you doing? Dojo: My Body... it can't control me. I have no choice but to obey that wish coin. I'm sorry, you guys. Young Chase: Exactly. Farewell, Xioalin Warrior! They left Raimundo: Great. Now we've lost Kimiko, Dojo AND the Wish Coin. Ace: You can feel about it some other time! If you dont pull yourself together, you'll never want Kimiko to be on your team again! You lost the Wish Coin! So what? You can still save them on your own! Losing someone you care about is bad, but no as bad as never getting them back! Raimundo: Ace... you're right. We can't give up now! We've gotta save Kimiko and Dojo! Daffy: But Young Chase got the Wish Coin. We can't just walk up to him and expect to win... Omi: Maybe we can. I've got a place. Listen up! They went off without the Xioalin Warrior to find Young Chase and they found him Young Chase: Hmph. Looks like the Xioalin Warrior has given up on their Friend Kimiko. I cannot lose my wishes, I'll deal with you myself. Ace: Guys! Now! Then Raimundo and his Friends has appeared Young Chase: Wish Coin! I want the Dragon to seize the Xioalin Warrior! Then Dojo appeared Dojo: Guys! Please forgive me! He punch them Raimundo: Ha! You fell for it, Young Chase! Young Chase: What? Ace: That's right. We want to blew your second wish! Only one left! Omi: Go ahead, use it to make Kimiko to be your warrior. You'll still have us to deal with! Dojo: Wow! Good job, you guys! Young Chase: Well, the cunning of a Warrior. But unfortunately, you can't see beyond the bait. Your little ploy changes nothing! I can defeat you once and for all AND make Kimiko my own! Wish Coin! My Final Wish! I want to become an all powerful Genie! Then he became a power Genie and everything is hot Ace: It's so hot! Young Chase must be doing it! He trying to get the Lamp from Jack Spicer and he got it and after that everything has been restored Daffy: We rescued Kimiko, Dojo AND we got the Wish Coin back! Clay: You still have one wish, partner. Dojo: He sure does. Time for this wish coin to make him a Warrior outta this guy! Course, I'd like to be free, but like they always say, Genies can't be choosers. You're probably miffed about that whole puppet-of-Young Chase thing, anyway. Say the word, Raimundo. Be a Warrior. So Kimiko will be in your team again. Raimundo: Okay. Wish Coin! I wish Dojo has his Freedom! Dojo: Rai? Then he's Glowing and now he is free Raimundo: Now no one like Young Chase will never have you for evil again. Dojo, you're free! Dojo: Guys, I'll never forget this. But what about Kimiko? What are you gonna do? Raimundo: I was wrong, Dojo. If I used that Wish Coin for my hell to win Kimiko.... I'd be not better than Young Chase. Kimiko means the world to us. I want to show her the real me. Ace: That's the Spirit! Omi: Thank you, and good luck to you, too. Ace: Why? Raimundo: I was ready to give us back there, but what you said really kept me going. That's what it hit me. You must be looking someone you care about, too. Ace: Yep... Omi: Dojo can you- Dojo: Don't say the word, I know what you mean. He give a card to Ace Dojo: If you need me, Call me. That's okay with, Rai? Raimundo: Of course! Ace: Are you sure? Dojo: Anytime at all. Hey, without you guys, I might never have been able to have an Adventures with you. And I think Raimundo and his Friends will be fine without me for at least a little while. Ace: I see, thanks! Raimundo: Let's hope both our wishes come true, then. Take care, Ace! He left and our Heroes went back to Castle Oblivion Ace: Who could that have been before in my memory? I wasn't Lexi... But another... Girl? Maybe... I think her name was... Daffy: Ace! Let's go! You want to find your Ancestor and your teams, don't you? Ace: Um? Okay... Boy. It was right on the tip on of tongue... They went to next floor